A monopulse antenna can be used to gather angle information about a target, for example, when used in a tracking radar. The monopulse antenna system uses four antennas, or four quadrants of a single antenna that are controlled together. The target is illuminated by all four quadrants, and a comparator network is used to produce four return signals. These return signals include a “sum” signal that is a combination of the received signal from all four quadrants, an elevation difference signal that is formed by subtracting the signal from the two upper quadrants from the signal from the two lower quadrants, an azimuth difference signal formed by subtracting the signals from the left quadrants from the signals from right quadrants, and a diagonal difference signal that is generally unused. In a tracking radar, the sum signal is used to track the target's distance from the monopulse radar system and the azimuth difference signal is used to determine the target's position to the left or right of the radar system. The elevation difference signal may be used to determine the target's position relative to the horizon.